Call Me
by Ava Nightstar
Summary: One Shot. After Kira, Lacus and Athrun move to the PLANTS, Cagalli finds herself all alone and missing him. But just when she thought all hope of a relationship with him was lost, she receives a surprise phone call. AXC


This is my first story! Reviews are happily welcome, and I appreciate any constructive criticism that you have to share.

Disclaimer: I don't on Gundam Seed or Gundam See Destiny, or any anime for that matter

**Call Me  
**

Cagalli sat at her desk, staring blankly at the scenery outside her window. With no more meetings today she was free to do whatever she pleased. However, now that they had all gone to the PLANTS she had no where to go; no one to see. Occasionally Lacus would return to Earth to see her, and maybe Kira too if he could find a few days to spare. But he hadn't come. 

Turning from the window, Cagalli faced the desk in front of her, files neatly stacked, papers put away. In her boredom she had cleaned it up.

" Are you alright, Princess?" Asked a female voice.

Cagalli looked up. It was the voice of her new bodyguard; a young girl named Sora Hamada. She was only seventeen, with long dark red hair and ice blue eyes. Lately, Cagalli had found herself turning to the teenager for someone to talk to, and had found that her bodyguard was quite bright. But she still preferred him to be her protector.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" If it's alright with you I'd like to take a break now."

Cagalli nodded. " Of course."

" I'll be back soon." And with that, the young girl known as Sora left the room.

Cagalli sighed, leaning back in her chair as she looked towards the ceiling. Why did she allow herself to drift so far apart from them? Her brother was gone. Her best friend was gone. He... was gone. Pushing forward, Cagalli rested her arms on the desk, and her head on them. But I had no choice, she thought, I couldn't go to. My place is here.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. The ringing sound piercing the silence and causing Cagalli to shift slightly, in a jolt of shock or fear. She returned to her sitting position, taking the phone in her hand as she brought it to her face.

" Hello?" She asked.

Silence. Then the sound of movement, before a voice was finally heard.

" Cagalli?" It was him.

" Athrun?" She asked.

" That right. How are you? And how's Orb? We haven't talked for a while."

A sad realisation on the Princess' part. She leant back in her chair once more.

" I'm fine. It's very quiet here now... How are things in the Plants, Athrun?" How good it was to hear his voice again.

" Everything here is calming down too. Kira's relieved now that the work load's finally backing off."

Cagalli stifled a laugh. " That sounds like him." She joked.

Silence.

" Cagalli."

A surprised look engulfed the blonde's face.

" Athrun?"

" Can I ask you something?" He sounded nervous. She wondered why.

" Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Cagalli could once again hear sounds of movement, and background voices fading away.

" Do you still wear it?" Athrun asked.

For a moment, Cagalli couldn't understand what he meant. A small light from her desk caught her eyes. The sun shining on the ring. The ring. No, she didn't wear it. But what would he do if she told him that? She stayed silent, weighing her options. What to say.

" Cagalli? Are you still there?" He sounded worried.

Panicking, she quickly spoke.

" No, I don't."

He didn't answer. Cagalli panicked again. What if he thought...

" Because... I don't know if I'm supposed to."

It was now Athrun's turn to be confused.

" Can I?" Cagalli asked, cautiously.

But those two little words allowed his confusion to clear. He went to speak, but instead she continued.

" After you left to the PLANTS with Meyrin. I just thought that..."

Her voice broke off into silence.

" I want you to, y'know. I want you to wear it."

Cagalli looked to the ceiling, a smile played onto her lips.

" Athrun."

" Yes?"

Cagalli reached over and took the ring in her free hand. The red gleam from the sunlight hitting the ring transpired onto her face.

" When can I see you again?"

" Whenever you want. I'll make time."

A knock came on Cagalli's door. Athrun heard it and frowned.

" You seem busy, I'll call back later."

" No, Athrun... wait."

" What's wrong?"

Cagalli's eyes focused on the door, then the ring.

" I... I still... love you." She said quietly, blushing.

It caused Athrun to smile.

" I love you too, Cagalli." He replied.

They both hung up. She sighed, a smile once again catching her lips as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Everything was going to be alright. She hadn't lost him after all.


End file.
